Talk:Brute
First Encounter The first time I encounter it. I was trppedon a staircase, when I tought it was death sentence. The Brute move away, strange I try to attack it and climb back down the stair. It charge and then suddenly head back. I repeat the attack and bring it down easily. The other Brute encounter were not so lucky. A good point. Brutes seem to have Bathmophobia( a fear of stairs). Maybe a developer error? DisMEMBAH 15:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) you can do this with the enhanced stalkers on the ishimura in DS2 go thru the door to the bridge wait for em to peek at you from the crate in frount of you when they charge shoot and walk back thru the door they will turn back and run away till you come back, you can also do it with the leapers,pukers,swarmers in the room so its not just brutes on DS1 it seems to be a AI error Canine13 11:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Basically, the Brute is always supposed to be fought at a large set place. If you go outside of the Brute's arena, it will turn back and wait for you. It's because of these "level boundaries". 04:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Kinesis/Contact Beam Tango Some joker switched the links for "Telekinesis" and the Contact Beam so that "Contact Beam" links to "Kinesis Module", and vice versa. I'm still relatively new at Wiki editing, so I'm not sure how to properly edit links...could anyone provide assistance? - d2r 21:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: Someone was kind enough to settle the matter, so the above point is moot. My thanks to "Omepha". - d2r 22:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) vash calls it randy Enchance Brutes in Chapter 12:Dead Space Although Enchance Brutes is tougher in Chapter 12, I think its the easiest Enchance Brute kill I achieve without using any ammo. As there is a Stasis Recharger nearby, I use it to my advantage, I stasis it run around stasis it again and start melee it, stasis, again hit & stomp and stasis it again. As soon as the stasis run low, I recharge it at a nearby recharger. I repeat the process and I make a calculate, in medium defficulty(include stomping it) it takes about 56-65 times to beat up the Enchance Brutes, and around 89-109 times(remember, not all actually hit the Enchance Brute) on hard difficulty, it takes a very long time and required patience and cautious to stasis and melee while avoiding the Enchance Brute's attack. But I somehow manage to defeat it and prove even Enchance Brute can be beaten without firing a single shot, that most of my friend said its impossible to touch it. Of course, you need guts and some timing to do that..... XD(Willy NOD 14:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) On my most recent playthrough of DS1 i lured the brute onto the bridge in chapter 12. As soon as he was in the middle i used stasis on him and then i raised the bridge. Oddly enough, he died INSTANTLY Mrbear420 03:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wicked Easy + Fast way to kill. I added my strategy to the article, but it got removed. It's a REALLY easy way to kill brutes in a matter of seconds, and works on all difficulties, even with an unupgraded Pulse Rifle. Shoot it a few times so that it goes into armor mode, and then run around behind it and shoot it a lot! It goes down in 30-40 rounds easy. Even fewer with an upgraded Pulse Rifle. When I figured that trick out, I never used any other gun on it again. Just killed it and moved on like it was a normal necromorph. :My method would require Stasis (especially in tight corridors) with 3-4 Mines from the Line Gun. 30 seconds is all you need (due to the fact that you need to wait for the mines to explode) and yoItu don't have to go behind it. Just fire it anywhere as long as it is within the vicinity of the Brute (under the Brute would be the best!).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :My way of killing it is with the flame thrower, the flames pass right under its arms and scorch its back, only takes 1-7 seconds od burning it depending on if your FT is upgraded or not. xX_SLASHER_Xx 08:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You can also shoot it with rapid fire weapon, then it goes into ball form. Then statis it, cut one of their legs and move away. It will start shooting organic bombs, catch it with kinesis and shoot the brute back. Few such shots and it ill die. Beating hammond to the punch On ch. 4 i killed the brute with 4-5 shots with a fully upgraded plasma cutter without even shooting the back just the shoulders and then all of a sudden zzzt your weapons can't punch through that things armour, shoot it in the back Isaac! and I was like what now? XPMy plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 06:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean, I also beat Hammond to it. I was like "LOLWUT" when Hammond told me to shoot it in the back after I kicked its ass. (CrackShot 19:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) Try killing a brute wuthout dismembering it and drag it's body into a grav-panel. It's fun to watch. You know whats fun? Dragging a whole intact enhanced brute into the wind tunnels in Chapter 12 and watching them slowly drift to their doom. (CrackShot 03:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) sounds fun, I'll try it. >:'DMy plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 04:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 2 shots from my plasma cutter is all it takes, 1 for each arm. So by the time Hammond gets to the word "armor", I killed the thing. I always love to do that ^-^ Ishimura Elite 03:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL looks like my grandpa. Needs a makover BIGTIME! Dead Space 2 Brute Yeah, one appears in the Emergancy Trailer - I tried getting it on the site but it has png on the end of it, so it won't upload. Anybody else have better luck? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 20:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Brute Body Ok, so the Brutes are many bodies fused. The arms are made of torsoes and its back is made of human skin. Now i ask you, my people, what do they use to make the feet, arms and teeth? Oh, and how do the Necromorphs get the two-fingered arms behind the Brute? Some body modification or something like that? 21:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Probably just an extention of the parts used to make the Necromorph, due to mutations of course. Ishimura Elite 04:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Brute Roar I would just like to say that the part of the brutes roar where it fluctuates from lower to higher and back to lower octaves is fucking awesome. Mrbear420 23:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And? 17:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) whaaaaat the brute flash back in dead space 2 does use the new appearance . . . . . ya im goin for a second play through and it looks more epic than the brutes from daed space 1. and i didnt know this befor but it can shoot large projectiles at you from a distance. the first brute encountered on the issamura it cant pass through the set of doors that you come from so i just hide in there and take it out froma distance.XDNecroMatt 18:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) There better be alot and I mean ALOT of these huge fuckers in DS4 since it's set on Earth, I was pissed off not seeing Brutes in DS3, my favourite Necromorph 15:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, do you work for EA?! Please, tell me more about DS4!Einsteinium99 (talk) 19:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Survive dismembering both arms? I recently played dead space 2 on survivalist, and surprising thing occured during fight with 2nd brute on the ishimura in chapter 10. I used statis on it and severed both its main arms using pulse rifle. But to my surprise it didn't die and started to spit bombs at me. And died after getting the first of them back. So this is my teory: it could have been be a minor glitch or on harder difficulties brutes can survive dismembering both arms if no other damage is done. Maybe it should be noted in trivia section? 18:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC)Mintor